


Let It Snow

by vix_spes



Series: Christmas Gift!Fics 2013 [3]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Christmas, Family, Gen, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 02:43:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boromir really hopes that it will snow because he doesn’t want to have to deal with an upset Faramir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let It Snow

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the lovely [aome](http://aome.livejournal.com)

Boromir couldn’t help the grin that spread over his face when he woke up and was greeted by the sight of Minas Tirith covered in snow. Just in time for the Midwinter festival. The snowfall had been late in arriving this year and until now they had only had a couple of light dustings. Some people had even wondered if there would be any snow for the festival. The thought of having the Midwinter festival without snow had completely devastated Faramir and Boromir had hoped desperately that it wouldn’t happen.  
  
This was going to be the second Midwinter festival that they had celebrated without their mother and, unlike the previous year when they hadn’t wanted to celebrate at all, whilst they still missed Finduilas terribly they were looking forward to the festivities. Faramir far more so than Boromir. At the age of twelve, Boromir had officially started training with the guard and was becoming more conscious of the fact that he was maybe starting to get a little too old for certain parts of the festivities. Five years younger, a newly seven year old Faramir had no such compunctions. He adored every single minute of the festivities and would float around for the duration, his face wreathed in smiles.  
  
Boromir had fallen in love with his little brother the minute he had met him, cradling his hours-old baby brother under their mother’s tired but watchful gaze. Faramir had looked up at him with huge blue-grey eyes and Boromir had fallen head over heels. That hadn’t changed in twelve years and Boromir couldn’t see anything changing it. They were inseparable and more than a few people had referred to Faramir as Boromir’s shadow. Their father, Denethor, disapproved of the amount of time that the brothers spent together but then Denethor disapproved of everything to do with his youngest son of late. Faramir was convinced that his father hated him and, though he denied it whenever Faramir asked, Boromir feared that he was right. As a result of their fathers neglect of Faramir, the former irrationally blaming the latter for Finduilas’ death, Boromir had found himself being even more demonstrative towards his younger brother, determined to give him the love and affection that he deserved.  
  
This wasn’t the time for such thoughts though and Boromir shook himself out of his thoughts just as he heard the very familiar pitter-patter of tiny feet. He turned around just in time as Faramir launched himself at Boromir.  
  
“Boro! Boro! Have you seen? It’s snowed; just in time for the festival.”  
  
“Yes, I’ve seen it Fara mine. I could hardly miss it.” Then came the question that Boromir was dreading.  
  
“I want to go and play. Can we go outside?”  
  
Faramir was all but bouncing in excitement and Boromir hated that he was going to have to be the one to quash that excitement.  
  
“I’m sorry little one,” he ignored Faramir’s muttered ‘”’m not that little” and continued talking. “There’s no-one who can supervise. Father is in meetings all day, the guard is having its annual review today and your tutor and nanny are both ill. We can’t go.”  
  
“But, but I want to go and play. and the market stalls are open; I want to see the toys and all the food.”  
  
“Well in that case, it’s a good job that I’ve come to take my favourite nephews to the festival isn’t it.”  
  
“Uncle Imrahil!” Faramir detached himself from Boromir to fling himself at his uncle, squealing in delight as he was caught and flung up into the air.  
  
Boromir walked over, accepting the huge bear hug that was offered. “Father didn’t say you were coming.”  
  
“Your father doesn’t know; I came to see you and Faramir. Now, go and dress warmly; it’s cold out there and there’s more snow to come. There’s a bag of your favourite sweetmeats if you’re back in ten minutes and I’ll take you ice-skating.”  
  
But Imrahil was talking to thin air. He smiled and settled down to wait, listening to the squeaks of excitement and childish laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would prefer to comment on LJ, you can do so [here](http://vix-spes.livejournal.com/148983.html)


End file.
